GAO Reports - 2011
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2011 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Taxpayer Privacy: A Guide for Screening and Assessing Proposals to Disclose Confidential Tax Information to Specific Parties for Specific Purposes (GAO-12-231SP) (Dec. 14, 2011). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Cybersecurity Guidance Is Available, but More Can Be Done to Promote Its Use (GAO-12-92) (Dec. 9, 2011). November * Cybersecurity Human Capital: Initiatives Need Better Planning and Coordination (GAO-12-8) (Nov. 29, 2011). * IT Dashboard: Accuracy Has Improved, and Additional Efforts Are Under Way to Better Inform Decision Making (GAO-12-210) (Nov 7, 2011). October * Biosurveillance: Nonfederal Capabilities Should Be Considered in Creating a National Biosurveillance Strategy (GAO-12-55) (Oct. 31, 2011). * Information Technology: Critical Factors Underlying Successful Major Acquisitions (GAO-12-7) (Oct. 21, 2011). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Opportunities Exist to Improve Role in Information Technology Management (GAO-11-634) (October 17, 2011). * Information Sharing: Progress Made and Challenges Remaining in Sharing Terrorism-Related Information (GAO-12-144T) (Oct. 12, 2011). * Information Security: Additional Guidance Needed to Address Cloud Computing Concerns (GAO-12-130T) (Oct 6, 2011). * E-Filing Tax Returns: Penalty Authority and Digitizing More Paper Return Data Could Increase Benefits (GAO-12-33) (Oct. 5, 2011). * Information Security: Weaknesses Continue Amid New Federal Efforts to Implement Requirements (GAO-12-137) (Oct. 3, 2011). September * Quadrennial Homeland Security Review: Enhanced Stakeholder Consultation and Use of Risk Information Could Strengthen Future Reviews (GAO-11-873) (Sept. 2011). * Information Technology: OMB Needs to Improve Its Guidance on IT Investments (GAO-11-826) (Sept 29, 2011). * Electronic Government: Performance Measures for Projects Aimed at Promoting Innovation and Transparency Can Be Improved (GAO-11-775) (Sept. 23, 2011). * Personal ID Verification: Agencies Should Set a Higher Priority on Using the Capabilities of Standardized Identification Cards (GAO-11-751) (Sept. 20, 2011). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Opportunities Exist to Improve Role in Information Technology Management (GAO-11-634) (Sept. 15, 2011). * Telecommunications: Enhanced Data Collection and Analysis Could Inform FCC's Efforts to Complete the Digital Transition of Low-Power Television Stations and Reallocate Spectrum (GAO-11-790) (Sept. 7, 2011). * Data Mining: DHS Needs to Improve Executive Oversight of Systems Supporting Counterterrorism (GAO-11-742) (Sept. 7, 2011). * Federal Chief Information Officers: Opportunities Exist to Improve Role in Information Technology Management (GAO-11-634) (Sept. 2011). August * Information Security: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation Has Made Progress, but Further Actions Are Needed to Protect Financial Data (GAO-11-708) (Aug. 12, 2011). July * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: Definitions, Focal Point, and Methodology Needed for DOD to Develop Full-Spectrum Cyberspace Budget Estimates (GAO-11-695R) (July 29, 2011). * Information Technology: DHS Needs to Improve Its Independent Acquisition Reviews (GAO-11-581) (July 28, 2011). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation's Critical Infrastructure (GAO-11-865T) (July 26, 2011). * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: DOD Faces Challenges In Its Cyber Activities (GAO-11-75) (July 25, 2011). * Agencies Need Coordinated Guidance on Incorporating Telework into Emergency and Continuity Planning (GAO-11-628) (July 22, 2011). * Information Sharing Environment: Better Road Map Needed to Guide Implementation and Investments (GAO-11-455) (July 21, 2011). * USDA Systems Modernization: Management and Oversight Improvements Are Needed (GAO-11-586) (July 20, 2011). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Need to Complete Inventories and Plans to Achieve Expected Savings (GAO-11-565) (July 19, 2011). * Information Security: State Has Taken Steps to Implement a Continuous Monitoring Application, but Key Challenges Remain (GAO-11-149) (July 8, 2011). * Data Center Consolidation: Agencies Need to Complete Inventories and Plans to Achieve Expected Savings (GAO-11-565) (July 2011). June * Social Media: Federal Agencies Need Policies and Procedures for Managing and Protecting Information They Access and Disseminate (GAO-11-605) (June 28, 2011). * Taxes and Identity Theft: Status of IRS Initiatives to Help Victimized Taxpayers (GAO-11-721T) (June 2, 2011). May * Defense Acquisition: DOD Should Clarify Requirements for Assessing and Documenting Technical-Data Needs (GAO-11-469) (May 2011). * Taxes and Identity Theft: Status of IRS Initiatives to Help Victimized Taxpayers (GAO-11-674T) (May 25, 2011). * Defense Department Cyber Efforts: More Detailed Guidance Needed to Ensure Military Services Develop Appropriate Cyberspace Capabilities (GAO-11-421) (May 20, 2011). * Space Acquisitions: DOD Delivering New Generations of Satellites, but Space System Acquisition Challenges Remain (GAO-11-590T) (May 11, 2011). * Information Technology: Department of Veterans Affairs Faces Ongoing Management Challenges (GAO-11-663T) (May 11, 2011). April * Spectrum Management: NTIA Planning and Processes Need Strengthening to Promote the Efficient Use of Spectrum by Federal Agencies (GAO-11-352) (Apr. 12, 2011). March * Defense Biometrics: DOD Can Better Conform to Standards and Share Biometric Information with Federal Agencies (GAO-11-276) (Mar. 31, 2011). * Information Technology: Investment Oversight and Management Have Improved but Continued Attention Is Needed (GAO-11-454T) (Mar. 17, 2011). * Cybersecurity: Continued Attention Needed to Protect Our Nation's Critical Infrastructure and Federal Information Systems (GAO-11-463T) (Mar. 16, 2011). * Information Security: IRS Needs to Enhance Internal Control Over Financial Reporting and Taxpayer Data (GAO-11-308) (Mar. 15, 2011). * Information Technology: OMB Has Made Improvements to Its Dashboard, but Further Work Is Needed by Agencies and OMB to Ensure Data Accuracy (GAO-11-262) (Mar. 15, 2011). * Combating Child Pornography: Steps Are Needed to Ensure That Tips to Law Enforcement Are Useful and Forensic Examinations Are Cost Effective (GAO-11-334) (Mar. 2011). February * Electronic Prescribing: CMS Should Address Inconsistencies in Its Two Incentive Programs That Encourage the Use of Health Information Technology (GAO-11-159) (Feb. 2011). January * Electricity Grid Modernization: Progress Being Made on Cybersecurity Guidelines, but Key Challenges Remain to be Addressed (GAO-11-117) (Jan. 12, 2011). * Electronic Records Archive: National Archives Needs to Strengthen Its Capacity to Use Earned Value Techniques to Manage and Oversee Development (GAO-11-86) (Jan. 2011). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2011